


Shut up and kiss me

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Badboy!Kurt, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Love, M/M, it's basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Bad boy (although not that bad after all) Kurt and Blaine are always bickering. And when their teacher tries to make them stick together, literally, Kurt is less then happy. Until he realises he doesn't mind being stuck with Blaine that much after all.





	

Kurt crossed his arms. "I don't get why I'm in trouble."

"Smoking on school grounds isn't allowed." Figgins said, glaring at the two boys.

Blaine sighed from his place next to him. "I don't see why I'm in trouble then. I was trying to put it out."

Kurt turned to glare at the younger Skank. "And you were surprised when I punched you? Cigarettes are expensive."

"Sorry for not wanting you to die." Blaine muttered sarcastically.

"Weird, because I feel the opposite about you." Kurt snapped in response.

"This is why you two have been brought here." Figgins said, interrupting their argument. "Its not even first period yet and you're already fighting."

"I won't fight him so much if he wasn't so annoying."

"Well I won't fight him if he wasn't such a... such a dweeb!" 

"Dweeb is the best you've got Anderson?"

"Oh bite me."

Another fight was cut of by the arrival of two teachers. "Schue. Sue." Figgins said, greeting the teachers.

"What have you two done this time?" Mr Schue asked his students.

"Nothing wrong." Kurt answered, slumping in his seat.

"These two were fighting again." Figgins answered. "You said you would fix this William."

"What do you do?" Sue asked sneering. "Make them song about there feelings to a Journey song?"

The boys shared an amused look, their fight temporally forgotten. Mr Schue had encouraged them to sing about their 'feud'. (It hadn't worked in the way he expected as they had bonded over their mocking of the choir teacher instead.)

"These boys are here because Mr Hummel and Mr Anderson were fighting."

"Bit of fighting never hurt anyone." Sue said. 

"Exactly." Kurt agreed. "Can I go now?" He asked, standing up. Blaine pulled him back onto his seat. 

"You have one chance before your excluded. Both of you." Figgins gave the pair a stern look. 

Kurt looked up in panic. "Suspended? I can't get suspended! I'm going to collage next year!"

"You can't suspend them." Mr Schue interrupted. "They're good kids."

"They need to stop fighting. Do you have any suggestions?" Figgins asked the two teachers. 

"I think you'll find I do." Sue said, her eyes glinting. "What we need is to get Porcelain and his short companion to spend some time together."

"I don't like where this is going." Blaine whispered. 

"And how do you suggest that?"

~~~

"This is a terrible idea."

"Shut it Anderson."

"How did this happen?"

"Shut up."

"You couldn't have just been excluded?"

"No."

"And now..."

"Shut up."

"Now we're having our hands taped together." Both boys glanced down to where Santana was wrapping tape around them.

She smirked. "I personally love this."

"Your the worst." Kurt said, giving the girl a dirty look.

"You love me." Santana cut the tape. "And your done. Have fun boys."

"So now we're stuck together, Hummel?"

"Not happily."

~~~

"Are you seriously trying to light another cigarette?" Blaine asked, trying to pull it away from Kurt with his free hand.

"It's been a stressful day." Kurt said, holding the cigarette out of reach. 

"It's ten in the morning." Blaine pointed out, rising a eyebrow. 

"It's been a stressful morning." Kurt said. "Hey light this for me, will you?"

"No." 

Kurt sighed. "Why? Why must you be so against me smoking?"

"You always smell like an ash tray." Blaine complained. "And what's that side effect of smoking again? Oh yeah cancer."

"You say that every time I smoke." Kurt complained back. "If your so bothered by it, just leave me alone."

"We're literally stuck together." Blaine reminded him, holding up their tapped hands. 

"I meant in general." Kurt corrected. 

"Maybe I will." Blaine snapped back. 

The bell rang, once again cutting the argument short. "Wanna cut?" Blaine asked. 

"I'm here because I'm trying to get into a good collage. No cutting." Kurt stood up, shoving the still unlit cigarette in his jean pocket. He pulled Blaine up by their linked hand. 

"And I'm lame?" Blaine asked himself, letting Kurt lead him to his class. 

"Very."

~~~

"You have nice handwriting." Blaine commented, leaning over Kurt's shoulder to watch him write. 

"And...?" Kurt asked, still focused on his essay. 

"Just observing." 

"Well," Kurt said sighing. "Observe in your head. Unless the layer of cement you put in it makes that impossible."

"I don't use that much gel." Blaine said, a little unsure. He touched his hair with his free hand. "Do I?"

"Yep, and you talk too much too."

~~~

"So boys, you like your," Santana waved her hands in the direction of their hands, "arrangement."

"I'm going to kill you so hard." Kurt hissed at her. Santana didn't seem too bothered. She merely smirked in response. 

"You seem tense."

"Yeah I'm taped to an utter moron." Kurt snapped. 

"Hey!" Blaine protested.

"You keep acting surprised when I say something mean. You were the one who said I'm 'too cynical and bitchy'." Kurt reminded him, struggling to air quote with one hand. 

"You seem angry Kurt. You should work on that." Santana said in a cool, icy tone.

"I'll hit you with my car."

"You love me." 

~~~

"Could you walk any slower?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"Let me try."

"Anderson." Kurt snapped, pulling in his hand. 

"What's the hurry?" Blaine asked. "It's just lunch."

"I want to get out of here before the football team sees us." Kurt tucked again on their joined hand. Blaine hurried his step by half a pace. 

"Like you couldn't take them. I've seen you give Karofsky a black eye before." Blaine said. "Pretty sure he cried."

"He did." Kurt confirmed, smiling at the memory. "But I can't beat him up if we're together."

"I think you could, he's a wimp."

"Anderson your emotions are showing." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. 

"Sorry."

~~~

The boys had been friends (not that friends was exactly the best word considering how much fighting they did) for around a year. They had their moments sometimes, where something would happen and they'd laugh and Blaine would wish Kurt looked happy more because he was pretty when he smiled. Or Blaine would have his natural hair and Kurt would think it made him look cute. Or they'd meet eyes and then look away quickly. 

Moments like those weren't as rare as people might think, and they made some think too much. 

He knew he was gay, Blaine had known since he was fourteen. He's been on dates before (well two dates and one let to him in hospital) and thought guys were attractive. 

Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was gay too. He had a tendency to look at the male members of glee more than the girls. Plus Blaine had seen his musical taste, which was more musicals than heavy rock. 

The thing was with the two of them was Blaine could see them dating. In fact he'd a thing for the older, pink haired  skank when they'd first met. 

And sometimes that feeling came back. 

Which wasn't ideal when they were just (barely) friends. Or taped together. 

As if things could be normal between them two.

~~~

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked, poking Kurt's arm. 

"If you must." Kurt said, reading his sheet music . 

"Why'd you join glee?"

Kurt moved his eyes from the sheet music for 'misery' to Blaine. "Why'd you ask?"

"Can't I be interested?" Blaine asked. "So why'd you join?"

"I like singing." Kurt answered bluntly. "Why not join a singing group?"

"You're a good singer."

Kurt gave him a suspicious look, like he was trying to figure out if Blaine was lying. "...okay?"

"I'm just trying to be nice." Blaine defended. "Maybe we could be friends."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What are you five?"

"Why are you like this?"

"Maybe because last time I trusted someone they outed me, so sorry for not wanting to get too close to anyone." Kurt snapped, showing a rare flash of emotion. 

"Kurt, I..." Blaine began, only to interrupted. 

"It's fine." Kurt insisted. "I'm fine."

"No it's not." Blaine said, biting his lip. "It's an awful thing to have happen to you."

"I know." Kurt agreed. He sounded different. If Blaine didn't know any better he'd say Kurt was upset.

"I'm not going to do anything horrible to you." Blaine said. 

"I know." Kurt said quietly. 

Blaine smiled. "So do you trust me?"

"I wouldn't tape myself to just anyone Anderson." Blaine laughed. 

Kurt smiled at him, small enough that Blaine wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't looking at him so closely. 

Blaine slid their fingers together and Kurt's smile got a little bigger.

~~~

"I'm not going to glee like this." Kurt protested. Blaine had a feeling that if he could, his arms would be crossed. 

"Why not?" Blaine asked, holding back a sigh. After their talk earlier, he thorough they'd made some progress towards being friends. 

"Well if you can think of a way to preform when we're stuck together, I'd like to hear it." 

"That's... the only reason?" Blaine asked, slightly relieved. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why else would I want to ditch? Apart from it being lame, which I got over already."

Blaine held up their hands in response.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. (If Blaine took a shot every time that happened, he'd be drunk enough to deal with McKinley.) "Oh that."

"You're not scared of them seeing?"

Kurt laughed. "Blaine everyone seen us. Quinn's probably made it a hashtag. And I'm pretty sure half the school thinks we're dating already." 

Blaine tried not to blush. (He failed.) "They do?" 

"Come on Anderson, it doesn't take Sherlock to work it out. Though if Benedict Cumberbatch showed up I wouldn't object."

"And this doesn't bother you?" Blaine asked. "Like at all?"

"No. Does it bother you?" Kurt asked in return. 

"No. If I was dating anyone, might as well be you. You have good taste in music." 

Kurt grinned. "Did you just compliment me Blaine?"

"Did you just call me 'Blaine'?"

"Shut up."

~~~

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Kurt said. 

"You walked. And complained I was too slow. I did not drag you." Blaine replied. 

Kurt muttered something under his breath. 

"What?"

Kurt blushed a faint pink. "I said your lucky you're cute."

Blaine blushed too. "Thank you."

They stood in silence for a minute. 

Kurt coughed. "Umm let's go in now."

"Yeah let's." Blaine agreed, holding the door open for him.

Kurt dragged him to a seat, pushing Santana out the way. She turned to look at the boys, a glint in her eyes. 

"So boys..."

"Shut up Satan." Kurt said, but with less venom then before. 

Santana held up her hands.  "I was just going to ask about your day." She said innocently. 

"Sure you were."

Santana just winked in response and turned to the front to listen to Mr Schue. 

"Ok we're going though the routine for Regionals." 

"Oh great." Kurt muttered sarcastically. 

Blaine elbowed him, "oh come on."

"I'm 50% sarcasm." Kurt said. 

"What's the other half?"

"Homosexuality." Kurt answered dryly. Blaine burst out laughing. 

"Nice."

"Boys, I'm glad your getting along but can you get in your starting postion?" Mr Schue requested. 

Kurt and Blaine got into their positions at the back, Mr Schue felt it was best to keep them away from the others. 

Santana smirked, a plan forming in her head, as she moved towards the bickering-boys. 

"Honestly Anderson-" Kurt started. Santana stepped forward 'tripping' into the boys. They both fell forward, landing in a messy heap. 

Blaine could hear Kurt cursing under his breath. They were a tangle of limbs, Blaine's arm was trapped under Kurt. 

Blaine looked up, suddenly hyper-aware of how close he was to Kurt. And Kurt was looking at him with an intensity that would have made anything feel intimate, no matter how close they were. 

"We should get up." Blaine said. His voice sounded breathless. 

"Oh screw it." Kurt said and before Blaine had time to put things together, they were kissing. 

Blaine closed his eyes, ignoring the whispers from the glee kids. Just focusing on Kurt and the fireworks surrounding them. Kurt placed his free hand on Blaine's cheek, pulling him closer. 

~~~

"Are things going to change now?" Blaine asked, watching Santana cutting the tape. 

"Obviously." Kurt said. "I really like you Blaine." He added, in a new softer voice. 

"Yeah, umm I like you too."

Kurt gave Blaine one of his rare smiles that didn't seem so rare lately. 

"I'm not good with relationships. But I'll try for you." Kurt promised. 

Blaine smiled as he noticed their still intertwined hands, despite the loss of tape. But they had something more secure keeping them together now. P


End file.
